1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to transmissions, and, in particular to devices for cooling automatic transmissions by air cooling the transmission pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over heating of the transmission is a common occurrence where transmission fluid is low; the load overburdening; the weather hot; or where a combination of these factors is present. Over heating often results in damage to the bands and seals of the transmission, rendering the transmission inoperable, and resulting in cost and time inefficiency to the owner or operator. To alleviate the problem, an additional fluid circulation radiator is often installed. This is often done with recreational vehicles or with vehicles used to pull travel trailers, stock trailers, and the like. While effective, the cost of the radiator, coupling tubes, and installation is often prohibitive. Additionally, such circulation type radiators are plagued by leaks in both the radiator and the coupling hoses.
In attempting to provide a solution to this problem, modular finned type radiators have been cemented to the bottom of transmission pans, as shown by B. Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,272. For cooling engine oil, pans have been developed with heat radiation fins, as shown by Meiners, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,354; C. Adamson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,458; and W. E. Talbot, U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,706. The Talbot patent and U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,290, issued to E. Spiegel, show add-on lubrication chambers or radiators through which engine oil flows for cooling. Each of these prior art structures work by increasing surface area of the pans or the add-on units for increased heat transfer.